<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ocean Blue by Ian_the_Existential_Crisis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871567">Ocean Blue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis'>Ian_the_Existential_Crisis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hostage Situations, I'm Bad At Tagging, Misunderstandings, Other, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:00:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis/pseuds/Ian_the_Existential_Crisis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Viking Warrior Bloth Hunder prepares to concur a new land in the name of their warlord uncle Arter. Stealing the heir to the throne should be easy until they realize it's not some damsel in distress, but a young prince who's fighting spirit is slowly hijacking their heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Tae Joon Park/Bloodhound (Apex Legends)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ocean Blue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was a smol request from one of my mutuals on tumblr @/bloodhound-kin, but like everything I do I had to be dramatic. </p><p>Idk, I update when I'm inspired so leave a comment to inspire more chapters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>There was something about the gentle rocking of the wooden ship in the calm-enough water that set their mind at ease. The darkening sky didn't bother them at all, if anything it only added to the beauty that lay beyond the boat.</p><p> </p><p>The calm before the storm.</p><p> </p><p>Bloth Hunder was not currently on their beloved ship. They couldn't hear the old wood creek with every slap of salt water that hit it. They couldn't feel the splintering wood beneath their calloused fingers as they walked the deck, making sure the crew had actually done their job of cleaning the beautiful girl that Bloth knew as home.</p><p> </p><p>Their ship was more of a home than their Uncle Arter's land. Not that they didn't worship the ground Arter walked on. He had taken them in as a young child, after their father died in the invasion. Nevertheless, the old ways won over the foreigners that tried to pillage their land.</p><p> </p><p>Now they were the ones who did the pillaging. They stole and slaughtered anything in their ways. When had Arter become such a ruthless ruler? When did he give up on the old ways in favor of these new, cruel, dangerous ways?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Bloth you are the only one I can trust for this. You are the only one who can handle it. Right now, my child, I need you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Bloth thought maybe something had changed that night, when Arter pulled them aside. But nothing had. If something had changed they wouldn't be in a distant land. They wouldn't be surrounded by the blood-curdling screams if children and women as the Viking men did as they pleased. They wouldn't be stained in crimson, making their way to the pristine palace to steal away the heir if this land.</p><p> </p><p>"Please. Please, I beg of you!" A young, small, blonde, maid pleaded on her hands and knees. Bloth didn't know what for, they weren't the first to this palace. Others had come before, others that Arter trusted to find the next ruler.</p><p> </p><p>For what was a kingdom without its ruler?</p><p> </p><p>"She is nothing more than another hand-maid. Leave her be." A meek voice escaped the blonde as she scratched at the hide of Fuse's boots. He was a harsh warrior who liked to claim whatever caught his eye. Unfortunately for the other maid, it seemed to be her.</p><p> </p><p>"Off bitch. I will handle you later." The Viking kicked her off his shoes. She yelped in pain as she slid across the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"-se." Bloth caught the man by the shoulder. His head whipped back to look them in the eyes, though their mask obscured the view the man had of their face. "Let her go."</p><p> </p><p>He huffed, dropping the black haired maid to the floor. She whimpered quietly as the blonde maid flung herself across the room with a small shout of- "Renee!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you willing to take her place?" The Viking asked them. "Are you willing to be my bitch until I fuck you so hard you die."</p><p> </p><p>"Watch your mouth." Bloth scowled at the man. "Not every member is expected to return alive. There is honor in death."</p><p> </p><p>"Is that a threat?" Fuse shouted, making the women in the floor cower even more.</p><p> </p><p>"A promise." They brushed past the man. "Now leave them be and find our true target or you'll regret facing me."</p><p> </p><p>The Viking growled and grumbled as he shifted away, Bloth close on their heels.Sure he was bigger that Bloth, but in stature only.</p><p> </p><p>Bloth would one day take Arter's place.</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like some of the Vikings didn't exactly like that idea. Bloth didn't agree with their uncle's warring ways. The thrill of the hunt was there, but Bloth didn't have the same bloodlust.</p><p> </p><p>Which was why these two women shouldn't suffer.</p><p> </p><p>"Milady." They heard the small blonde as she crawled to the other 'maid'. They didn't turn to the women. They didn't want them to think they were listening to them, hoping to find the heir from them, after just saving them.</p><p> </p><p>"Natalie, hush."</p><p> </p><p>"Renee, I'm worried about Tae."</p><p> </p><p>"Natalie." Renee scolded.</p><p> </p><p>So it was someone named Tae they were looking for. The leader, a king this land called him, should have been found already but he and his heir were harder to find.</p><p> </p><p>"I think." Bloth finally turned to them. Their steps echoed against the stone hall, as the fear on both women's faces multiplied. "You ladies should come with me for now. That is until your master comes to save the both of you."</p><p> </p><p>They couldn't save the shocked faces on the women were comforting to them. But at the very least, Bloth could protect them, until this Tae came out. And they were sure that the person would come out. After all, what kind of maid gets the title of lady?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tae-joon Park, as Bloth later found out his full name from the maids they had so easily abducted, was the name of the heir. And he wasn't hard to find at all.</p><p> </p><p>The man, which Bloth hadn't expected when they were told to bring the heir home alive, was fighting with Vikings and servants alike. A young prince willing to fight for his people and not be pushed to the backlines in fear of their own safety easily earned at the very least a little respect in Bloth's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Back off." He said, his dark eyes narrowing at the guard who tried to push him away from the fighting between one of his soldiers and one of Bloth's crew.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, please do." Bloth said loudly, having their men stop and look back at them, even if only for a brief moment. "Nobody else needs to get hurt."</p><p> </p><p>It probably would have been very strange to hear such a calm voice, except for the small fact that Bloth walked in with the maids, hands on their shoulders so this Tae-joon knew they couldn't escape, even if they wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>Bloth didn't grip them tight, after all, there was no need to hurt either one. And they had come willingly, which was a nice change of pace.</p><p> </p><p>"Renee." Tae-joon called to the black haired maid, though Bloth was doubting that's what she really was at this point, before his almond eyes made their way over to the blonde. "Natalie. Are you both okay?"</p><p> </p><p>Bloth gave the dark haired girl a small nudge to let her know it was okay to speak, when she hesitated. Her eyes didn't show the fear that Bloth thought they would, which intrigued them even more. "Yes." It was said with a steady voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Let her go." Tae-joon demanded. His eats narrowed. "Both of them. Now."</p><p> </p><p>"Tae-"</p><p> </p><p>"I think not, little prince." Fuse chuckled. Bloth hadn't noticed the man sneaking into the background with all the commotion. Though, there wasn't much going on at the moment, all action died once Bloth walked in with their hostages.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you're in a position to be making demands." Bloth said slowly.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>----</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "When your father died, my child, I swore to protect you, to protect everything. I would love nothing more if you would help me to protect the land that you will one day rule." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Bloth looked up at their uncle. They loved climbing on his lap for story time, but in the year since their father, the previous leader of their tribe, had passed things had changed suddenly and drastically. Far too much for their liking. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I don't understand why we must sail our ship and fight these battles." The young Bloth Hunder said aloud in confusion. "Father never had to set sail to keep us safe. Yet you have our most powerful warriors go out on months-long journeys." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Arter didn't look them in the eyes like they normally did. "I never agreed with the ways the past leaders ran our tribe. We are Vikings, we belong to the sea." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Belonging at sea and raiding coastal communities are two different things." They didn't need to say it. They both knew it was true. The small viking tribe would survive as it always had without hunting down others. Without the pillaging. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You're too young to understand fully." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What am I too young to understand?" Bloth demanded. "I know that what we do to those people is wrong. I know we take more than what we need." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "You are still naive to the ways of the world. The strong have power. If you want to stop all of the so-called horrors you think are happening, become strong and guide our future. But I warn you child, your ways won't work. And until you take this village from me, you will follow my ways." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "What happened to protecting and loving me?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I am teaching you strength. That of its own rite is my way of protecting you." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "When I become strong I will take this village back and your ways will die out. I'll show you." Bloth huffed. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>